1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an image forming method and apparatus for carrying out the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for forming images on a developer carrying member by controlling the adhesion of particulate developer to the carrying member according to image-wisely formed electric signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An image recording method generally called contrography is known in the art wherein developer is directly adhered to a recording member by means of electric signal. According to the known contrographic method, liquid developer is applied onto a recording material and the liquid developer is imagewisely adhered to the recording material under the action of needle electrodes. However, the method involves a problem that the liquid carrier permeates the recording material. Because of this problem, this method has been found to be unacceptable for practical purposes.
As another contrographic method there is also known such image recording method which uses dry developer and needle electrodes disposed in contact with a recording material. The dry developer is applied onto the recording member from the opposite side to the needle electrodes. This method also has some disadvantages. The resolution of the formed image varies depending on the thickness and electroconductivity of the recording material then used. The resolution often decreases down a great extent. According to the method, therefore, it has been impossible to obtain satisfactory image quality.